Phenylalanine ammonia-lyase (PAL) along with histidine ammonia-lyase (HAL) and tyrosine ammonia-lyase (TAL) are members of the aromatic amino acid lyase family (EC 4.3.1.23-1.25 and 4.3.1.3). More specifically the enzymes having PAL activity (EC 4.3.1.23-1.25 and previously classified as EC4.3.1.5) catalyze the nonoxidative deamination of L-phenylalanine into (E)-cinnamic acid. PAL is a non-mammalian enzyme that is widely distributed in plants and has also been identified in fungi and a limited number of bacteria. PAL enzymes may be used as a therapeutic protein for the treatment of the metabolic disorder, phenylketonuria (PKU). PKU is an autosomal metabolic genetic disorder in which the hepatic enzyme phenylalanine hydroxylase (PAH) or one or more of the enzymes involved in the synthesis or recycling of the co-factor tetrahydrobiopterin, is nonfunctional due to a mutation in one of the corresponding genes. This lack of functionality results in high levels of phenylalanine in the bloodstream. The phenylalanine is converted into phenylpyruvate (phenylketone) and other derivatives. In humans, if PKU is not treated early, high levels of phenylalanine and some of its breakdown products can cause significant medical problems including intellectual disability, microcephaly and seizures. Numerous studies have focused on the use of PAL in the treatment of PKU by enzyme substitution (Ambrus et al., Science 201:837-839 [1978]; Bourget et al., Appl. Biochem. Biotechnol., 10:57-59 [1984]; and Sarkissian et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:2339-2344 [1999]).
One method of detoxifying phenylalanine in the blood stream is the use of injectable recombinant PAL and PAL variants modified by pegylation (PEG-PAL). Pegylation has been shown to improve enzyme half-life and reduce subject antigenic response (See e.g., WO 2008/153776, WO 2011/097335, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,341). PAL variants useful in PEG-PAL compositions have been described as variants of wild-type Nostoc punctiforme (NpPAL); Anabaena variabilis (AvPAL) and Rhodosporidium toruloides (RtPAL). In particular, variants of wild-type AvPAL have been described wherein the cysteine residues at positions 64, 318, 503 and 565 have been substituted with serine (See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,790,433; 7,560,263; and 7,537,923).
An alternative route of PAL administration as a means of reducing plasma concentration of L-phenylalanine in PKU subjects is a non-invasive formulation such as an oral formulation (Sarkissian et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:2339-2344 [1999]). A key advantage of oral delivery of PAL is the reduced exposure of the enzyme to the immune system thereby minimizing the immune response which is observed with injectable PEG-PAL. However, a major limitation for the oral formulation of PAL is loss of enzyme activity in the stomach and intestinal lumen. In order to be effective and functional PAL must resist degradation by acidic pHs and proteases such as trypsin, chymotrypsin, carboxypeptidases and pepsin that normally degrade proteinaceous foods to oligopeptides and amino acids. In some previous studies (Sarkissian, supra) in order to achieve a significant effect for the oral administration of PAL, a large amount of the enzyme was required partly due to enzymatic degradation by proteases and partly due to relatively low specific activity at pH 7.0. Various means have been explored to suppress PAL degradation upon digestion (Kim et al., Molec. Therap., 10:220-224 [2004]; and Shah et al., Int. J. Pharmaceut., 356:61-68 [2008]).
One approach to increase the effectiveness of PAL under the harsh conditions of the digestive tract is to provide engineered PAL polypeptides that are tolerant to the inherent harsh conditions. Kang et al. used site directed mutagenesis of a chymotrypsin cleavage site and pegylation of surface lysines of an AvPAL to reduce proteolytic inactivation (See, Kang et al., Mol. Gen. Metabol., 99:4-9 [2010]). In these studies ten cleavage sites were specifically mutated and all but two of these resulting mutants (F18A and R94G) lost more than 50% of the original enzyme activity. None of the mutants showed increased activity and the F18A mutant showed a slight increase in trypsin resistance (Kang et al., supra). Further studies with PAL, while effective, generally have not resulted in a longer lived enzyme. Therefore, oral administration of previously described PAL mutants and derivatives thereof does not result in effective treatment of PKU.
Despite the progress made with various formulations of PAL there remains a need for PAL polypeptides having improved properties for oral administration. These improved properties include without limitation a greater half-life, increased catalytic activity, improved stability to the conditions in the digestive track and reduced aggregation.
In addition to therapeutic applications PAL enzymes may also be used in the industrial synthesis of L-phenylalanine and other substituted L-phenylalanine derivatives. These derivatives may then be used as pharmaceutical precursors (Gloge et al., Chem., 6: 3386-3390 [2000]; Bartsch et al., Prot. Eng. Des. Sel., 23:929-933 [2010]; and Turner, Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol., 234-240 [2011]).
PAL enzymes may also be used in agricultural applications. PAL plays a significant role in biosynthesis of phenylpropanoids (such as flavonoids and lignin) in plants, fungi and bacteria and can act as a defense related enzyme (Bate et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:7608-7612 [1994]). Modulation of PAL activity by using recombinant polypeptides having PAL activity could potentially lead to effective herbicides.